


【芹漆/丑戌】场地交换-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Kudos: 1





	【芹漆/丑戌】场地交换-七十二疑冢

【芹漆/丑戌】场地交换-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【芹漆/丑戌】场地交换](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f1a2715)

◎『热血高校』『暗金丑岛君』混合同人，丑岛馨×戌亥，芹泽多摩雄×漆原凌  
◎只是大纲（。）昨天晚上一直在脑如果热高和暗金的角色设定互换，我有罪  
◎都人设交换了所以是OOC！

场地交换

如果芹漆是丑戌的人设。

那么大家就会发现铃兰的百兽之王和凤仙的白衣校花虽然不太常见面，但是一见面就必定去附近小学的粗点心店门口蹲着，一人叼着一根烟——芹泽多摩雄的是真烟，漆原凌的是可可烟。  
在铃兰和凤仙的决战里，芹泽与漆原一役，由于漆原的肥皂泡吹得比芹泽好这一点毋庸置疑，所以凤仙胜出（。）  
后来源治路过某家不知名的大阪烧店是看到拳哥和芹泽漆原两人坐在一桌上——靠拳哥你居然跟这两个跨校恋爱的狗男男有关系我真是看错你了，这周我也要走跨校恋爱路线。

如果丑戌是芹漆的人设。

“你真的有五万元吗？”新来的顾客小心翼翼地问道，毕竟坐在社长桌后面的丑岛看起来比他还穷（。）  
戌亥收集情报的方式就是抓着人家的头一个劲地拿膝盖顶，有时候能收到情报，更多的时候还是要把人家送进医院。  
丑岛每次找戌亥要情报时都要打一架，通常输的都是戌亥——因为戌亥要是赢了就不给情报了。有时要是把人打委屈了，丑岛还要顶着一张被揍花的脸哄人（。）  
柄崎就在一旁抽着烟对段野龙哉说，看见没，这就是反面教材。段野点点头，掏出本子记了下来。

  
2017-04-10  
2  
39

[#孝刚](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AD%9D%E5%88%9A)

[#暗金丑岛君](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9A%97%E9%87%91%E4%B8%91%E5%B2%9B%E5%90%9B)

[#丑戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%91%E6%88%8C)

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

[#芹漆](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B9%E6%BC%86)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f1b785d)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f17db5f)  


评论 ( 2 )

热度 ( 39 )

  1. [](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) [夏](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) [夏](https://tianle312.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) [猝死专业户](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://wuxie19770305dazai.lofter.com/) [Vulpecula](https://wuxie19770305dazai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) [神仙可爱孟鹤堂](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://2291726494.lofter.com/) [森山知夏](https://2291726494.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xijuean.lofter.com/) [夕玦安](https://xijuean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) [北西的邶茜🔅](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://zhendemeimingzile.lofter.com/) [真的没名字了](https://zhendemeimingzile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://hpsyxy.lofter.com/) [Spack](https://hpsyxy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chongying341.lofter.com/) [RNG](https://chongying341.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) [此去经年￠](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) [无罪.](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) [无罪.](https://wuzui837.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://199710070717.lofter.com/) [水獭七啊](https://199710070717.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://onlylovefuji.lofter.com/) [相信等待归来](https://onlylovefuji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yata31.lofter.com/) [毒卡的大兄弟](https://yata31.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://wjbxzhzy.lofter.com/) [Alexandria](https://wjbxzhzy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://maogu162.lofter.com/) [猫股](https://maogu162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://maogu162.lofter.com/) [猫股](https://maogu162.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://wind7888.lofter.com/) [wind](https://wind7888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://luqiuq.lofter.com/) [鹿秋Q](https://luqiuq.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) [表观奇迹](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://cvc1128.lofter.com/) [HL-LiDeMon](https://cvc1128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://cymsw.lofter.com/) [Catnip](https://cymsw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yilaichenglexiguan.lofter.com/) [狐狸家的小熊猫](https://yilaichenglexiguan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) [五十岚](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://ameno01.lofter.com/) [超废力](https://ameno01.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) [鸡腿子](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jude-007.lofter.com/) [好多亿](https://jude-007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://shunllltoma.lofter.com/) [最暴虐与最温柔](https://shunllltoma.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://shunllltoma.lofter.com/) [最暴虐与最温柔](https://shunllltoma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) [夢想之外](https://sayonara8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
  



End file.
